


Однострочники 21.5 руки превращаются в лапки

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Gen, Manticore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Дин больше не может управлять Импалой, потому что как только он садится в машину, у него появляются лапки.





	Однострочники 21.5 руки превращаются в лапки

Банти трясся от страха, но сжимал зубы, чтобы не заскулить, и надеялся, что не обмочится, не выдаст себя лужей и запахом. Худшее попадалово в трущобах - попадалово в разгар чужой охоты. Банти угораздило вылезти из подвала в самый неудобный момент.

***  
Дин вырубился от удара. Сэм врезал по тормозам так, что Дин поклялся оторвать ему ноги, а потом - темнота. Зато пришёл в себя вовремя, брата как раз пытались порезать на кожаные шнурки для местного босса. Чёрномордый бугай тряс ножиком у Сэма перед носом и рассказывал, в каком порядке что из него вырежет. Сэм, едва ворочающий языком от побоев, твердил одно: "Ищите в бардачке". Бандиты, разукрашенные не меньше Сэма, настолько, что Дин братом в один момент возгордился, орали матерно и обещали разделать на фрикадельки. Однако развязать руки, чтобы Сэм открыл тайник, не торопились.

\- Вот он покажет, - заметив, что Дин очнулся, кивнул Сэм.

Дин зашипел. Гордость за брата сменилась злостью. Мстительный мелкий засранец спалил его провал и выставил на обозрение. Дин это ненавидел. Для бандюгов он сейчас, конечно, выглядел безопаснее - вялый от сотрясения недотёпа в свитере. Свитера Дин тоже терпеть не мог. Его вздёрнули на ноги и поволокли к Импале. Её Дин сейчас готов был возненавидеть. Стоило протянуть руки внутрь - его от неожиданности выпустили.

\- Это что за херня?! - заорали со всех сторон.

Дин побурел от унижения. Это - ЛАПКИ! Стоило приблизиться к рулю его драгоценной Детки, как руки немедленно превращались в дурацкие лапки с наманикюренными когтями. Маленькие и неудобные, ни скорость переключить, ни поворотники перещёлкнуть. Про то, как с копами говорить, если остановят, вообще можно не представлять. Бугай с ножичком завизжал как поросёнок и приказал:

\- Убейте его, на нём проклятье!

А Дину внезапно открылся Сэмов план. Жить захочешь, сразу телепатия включится. Пользуясь свободой, он нырнул в машину и сделал то, чего не хотел всю неделю - сдёрнул обережный кулон. Вместо него схватился за наклейку на руле, которая, отклеившись, сразу же приобрела плотность и форму, стала толстой и тяжелой монетой, наверное, золотом. Дин не вникал. 

Выскользнув из одежды, он выпрыгнул с другой стороны машины и зарычал. Да, проклятие не могло изменить общий вес, и для мантикоры он был как котёнок. Сэм говорил, что мастифа видел крупнее. Но то Сэм, а для чёрных головорезов, до сих пор верящих чёрную магию, даже маленький плюшевый мантикурёнок, с мягкой пушистой гривой и крошечными когтями, показался чересчур. Ну, или хвоста испугались с огненным жалом. И стальных крыльев. И трёх рядов зубов...

К моменту, когда банда поняла, что в него стрелять бесполезно, стрелять уже было некому. Крылья и хвост покрылись кровью, жало, выцеженное до последней капли яда, приятно зудело. Дин, медленно, чтобы засранец прочувствовал его доброту, освободил руки Сэму. За спиной что-то звякнуло.

***  
Банти глазам не поверил, когда мужик вдруг стал кошкой, изорвал в клочья банду Старого Пи, а потом не стал жрать их жертву. Но едва глаза уловили золотой блеск, Банти вспомнил, как в молодости таскал всё что плохо лежало, прокрался поближе, схватился за монету и был таков.

Только на бегу почему-то стало удобнее драпать на четвереньках, а два идиота бежали вслед и вопили какие-то глупости. Вроде: "Чувак, да ты серьёзно???"

"Конечно, серьёзно", - подумал Банти и прихрамывая понёсся прочь. Правда с каждым прыжком человеческих мыслей становилось все меньше, а тяжелая монета мешалась всё больше. Но бросать ношу не хотелось и, не вполне соображая зачем ему это, Банти золото проглотил.

 

***

Сэм бы ещё полчаса бубнил своё любимое: "Надо его спасти", но Дину было некогда. Он уселся за руль, подёргал за рычаги и начал миловаться со своей Деткой. 

\- Люди пострадают!

Второй раз Дин не собирался на это ловиться:

\- Он добровольно схватился за золото, зуб даю, ещё и желание его получить прямо выразил. Так что пусть валит.

\- Он опасен!

\- Я то до мастифа не дотягивал, а этот глист и ста фунтов не весит. Подумаешь, будет бегать большой кот. Для яда и крыльев надо заклинание знать, не ссы. Подожрёт голубей, потом устроится у сердобольной старушки на прокорме. Сдохнуть ему медальон не даст. Так что это не наша проблема.

Сэм заткнулся, глаза закрывались то ли от синяков, то ли от недосыпа. Здоровый и живой Дин скалился с водительского сидения, а трупы вокруг начинали вонять так, что пора было делать ноги. Он с наслаждением устроился на пассажирском месте и под привычный рокот мгновенно вырубился.

Дин вёл машину нежно и осторожно. Посматривал на Сэма, выпускал немного когти - острые как сабли крюки выходили из покрывающихся пухом подушечек пальцев, а, убираясь, исчезали бесследно - и представлял, что скажет ему эта мелкая бестолочь, если узнает, что проклятие мантикоры даром не прошло.


End file.
